


Пять случаев, когда от звуковой отвертки был один вред

by thegamed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не прикасайтесь к звуковой отвертке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять случаев, когда от звуковой отвертки был один вред

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times the Sonic Screwdriver Proved Worse than Useless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Beta: s11131

1.  
Чайник на кухне ТАРДИС не работает. Если говорить совсем точно, не работает он потому, что разобран до последнего винтика и встроен в панель управления. Конечно, импровизация Доктора впечатляет, но есть и обратная сторона медали: готовить чай стало гораздо труднее.  
Доктор опускает чайный пакетик в кружку и сует туда же звуковую отвертку, чтобы вскипятить воду. Кружка взрывается - пальто, джемпер и лицо Доктора оказываются облиты холодным чаем.  
\- Капитан! - вопит Доктор.  
Ухмыляющийся Капитан Джек неторопливо показывается в дверном проеме.  
\- Звал меня?  
\- Что я тебе говорил насчет моей звуковой отвертки?  
\- Хм... ничего?  
\- Никогда не прикасайся к моей звуковой отвертке.  
\- Здесь у вас столько всяких правил: Джек, не смотри так на Розу, не задень случайно ТАРДИС...  
\- Джек, никогда не заговаривай со мной до того, как я выпью чая.

2.  
\- Доктор? - Роза тычет распростертого на полу Доктора носком ботинка. - Доктор!  
Если бы инопланетяне застрелили его - или, там, по голове стукнули, она беспокоилась бы больше; но твари просто направили на него эту свою усыпляющую пушку, с тех пор Доктор и валяется тут в отключке. Храп начинает действовать на нервы.  
Роза подбирается ближе к Доктору, выуживает из его кармана звуковую отвертку и поднесит к наручнику на своем запястье. Ничего не происходит. Может, есть специальная функция снятия наручников? (К сожалению, единственной настройкой, которую Доктор удосужился ей показать, было восстановление колючей проволоки.)  
А может быть и нет.  
Роза снова принимается пихать Доктора в бок.

3.  
Доктор пристально разглядывает звуковую отвертку - в основном для того, чтобы не встречаться глазами с Донной.  
\- Я правильно тебя понимаю, - возмущается она, - что единственные замки, с которыми твоя звуковая отвертка не справляется - это замки с нерушимыми печатями?  
\- Угу.  
\- Просто потому, что ты не нашел времени запрограммировать ее на открытие нерушимых печатей?  
\- Ага.  
\- И поэтому первый попавшийся инопланетянин, желающий запереть тебя в зоопарке, покопаться у тебя во внутренностях или угнать ТАРДИС, просто должен посадить тебя в комнату, закрытую на замок с нерушимой печатью?  
\- Очевидно, да.  
\- Идиот!

4.  
Мастер забавляется, исследуя звуковую отвертку Доктора.  
\- Эй, - возмущается Доктор, - я же поставил на нее генетический замок!  
\- Ах, генетические замки такие простые, - объясняет Мастер, тыкая во все кнопки подряд. - А где тут функция, чтобы убивать людей, сжимая их до размеров маленьких-премалюсеньких куколок?  
\- Моя отвертка не может убивать людей, сжимая их до размеров мал... нет здесь такой функции!  
Разобидевшись, Мастер отбрасывает отвертку.  
\- Ну и какой тогда в ней прок?

5.  
Злейшие враги Доктора завладели его величайшим оружием. Теперь он окажется в их безраздельной власти.  
Три Далека смотрят на звуковую отвертку, лежащую на панели управления.  
\- ПОДНИМИ. ЕЕ.  
\- САМ. ПОДНИМИ.


End file.
